NaruMai Chronicles : Magic & Chakra
by ruto-kun-nata-chan
Summary: Response to 'c0dy88' challenge. Tsunade and Jiraya send Naruto to Mahora unofficially on an official mission posing as a girl. Watch as madness follows his life while the two Sannins show Konoha why it was wrong to mess with the life of Naruto.


Hello readers,

The following story is a response to the Naruto-Negima crossover challenge posted by **'c0dy88'** and taking his story _**'The Messed Up Mission'**_ into consideration.

The following chapter will be Naruto-centric.

So enjoy.

**The Messed Up Life and Mission.**

Uzumaki Naruto silently sat on the rooftop of the temporary house he and Jiraya were currently staying at during their five year training trip. It had been a habit of his from a very young age to watch the sunset as watching the sunset had always seemed to calm him down. Though the scene from the current rooftop was nowhere as beautiful as the one from atop the Hokage Mountain, but it had the desired effect of calming him down from the recent mess that his life had put him in. He didn't know how long he had been sitting on the rooftop, since the sun had been set for hours now and only a threatening call made him move.

"UZUMAKI NARUTO! YOU BETTER COME DOWN WITHIN A COUPLE OF MINUTES OR THERE WILL BE NO RAMEN FOR YOU FOR THE UPCOMING MONTH!" a voice of a woman shouted from inside the house.

The enraged voice and the threat had the desired effect on him as he bolted straight down the wall with chakra enhanced speed. Within seconds he was inside the house and his entry inside the house was greeted by roaring laughter.

"No matter what happens that always works", he heard a male's voice say in between roaring laughter.

"And it never seems to get old", he heard a woman's voice say in between giggles.

"Tsunade-sama, Jiraya-sama, please stop making fun of Naruto-kun", said a second women's voice that seemed to be holding back her giggles.

"That was completely unfair", said Naruto in an annoyed tone looking directly at the other three occupants of the room causing all three to burst out in laughter.

It didn't take long for Naruto to join them as he too roared with laughter at his stupid addiction of ramen. Finally the four people in the room calmed down and settled down for last dinner before he was going to go on a long term mission.

Naruto looked up from his food with a small smile on his face as he took in the features of the other three people in the room. The youngest of the three was Shizune, who was his elder sister in everything but blood. The next two were the two of the three of the Densetsu no Sannin – Jiraya the Gama Sennin and Senju Tsunade the Godaime Hokage or as they called her Konoha no Namekuji Tsunade-hime – his grandparents.

He clearly remembered the day when both revealed their relation to him along with his linage. It was the day after he woke in the hospital ward patched up after the retrieval mission of Uchiha Sasuke. The moment the truth was told to him, he had gone blank and the chakra of the fox started seeping out of his body and was lucky enough to not loose complete control because the duo had anticipated it and prepared for such an occasion. Finally when he had calmed down the two clarified that they were going to keep this a secret until he turned fifteen because by then they would have sorted out the mess that his life had been made. His life was truly made a mess by the higher authorities of Konoha, especially the Sandaime to keep Naruto under his thumb and assure his utmost loyalty to Konoha.

That day he had learned that not only was he the grandson of Jiraya and Senju Tsunade which made him a direct descendant of the Shodai Hokage and the Nidaime Hokage, but above all he was the son of the Yondaime Hokage – Namikaze Minato – his idol. His mother was Uzumaki Kushina, a child from the Uzumaki clan of Uzushiogakure no Satowho was shipped to Konoha because of her special chakra to become the second Jinchuuriki of Kyuubi no Youko, the first being Uzumaki Mito – the wife of the Shodai Hokage.

Just like the Sandaime had kept secrets from him, he too had kept secrets from the entire world. First being that unlike the popular knowledge of peoples/ninjas in Konoha, the time when he met Jiraya during the break between the second and the third round of Chuunin Selection Exams was not their first meeting. The first time he met Jiraya was when he was six and from then on they would meet in secret as per Jiraya's instructions. The second being his skills, he had been training under Jiraya since he was seven and that is how he had survived so long even after the continuous sabotage to his education. The third being his biggest secret, the dual advanced nature kekkei genkai he received from through his relation with the Shodai and the other through Jiraya. Apparently Jiraya's father hailed from a clan through whose blood flowed an advanced nature kekkei genkai, though it didn't activate in Jiraya's father and had skipped him and Minato and had finally activated in Naruto. Also through the person that looked out for him before Jiraya came into his life, he had acquire a dōjutsu kekkei genkai by transferring her dōjutsu kekkei genkai to him.

All that aside, the last two years away from Konoha had been the greatest time of his life. He had no restraints to keep any secrets neither did he have to act to keep himself away from harm. Also because of the help of Kage Bunshin and Hiraishin no Jutsu (which wasn't lost with the Yondaime as per the popular belief, but only the Yondaime could use it in a battle till date) both Tsunade and Shizune could be with them from time to time or anytime they wished to be.

Also in the past two years, he had changed a lot in physical appearance. Finally he had hit a growth spurt and now stood about five feet five inches. He had also let his hair grow in a similar fashion to his father as his hair now had become spikier in all directions and he had let bangs frame both sides of his face. His body was leaner and there could be clearly seen muscles thus giving him a body which supported both power and speed.

"Are you ok, Naruto?" asked Tsunade as she found her grandson seemed a bit lost.

The question brought Naruto out of his musing as he looked at Tsunade with a small smile on his face as he spoke, "I guess I am as ok as I could after another bombshell was dropped on me."

"Sorry about that kiddo", said Jiraya as he was busy writing a letter.

"My life is a big mess, isn't it?" asked Naruto with a wry smile on his face.

"Don't worry Naru-chan, by the time you come back from this mission we would have all the mess that was created in your life undone… I will show them why it is not good to mess with a Senju who is also the grandson of two Sannins and also the son of the Yondaime and Red Hot-Blooded Habanero… and that is a promise", said Tsunade as a big grin appeared on her face.

Yep… Konoha was going to understand to not mess with the heir of Senju and Uzumaki clan.

…_The Next Day…_

"Do I really have to use that jutsu all the time while I am part of the mission?" asked Naruto with a twitchy smile on his face.

"We already had the discussion last night. This is an official mission which you are unofficially a part of. No one is to know that you are a part of the mission except the person who assigned the mission and the one he deems worthy. Also there is a team along with two extra ninjas I have sent beforehand and according to them you are on a training trip with Jiraya", answered Tsunade.

"But why _that_ jutsu?" asked Naruto though he knew that this was not a battle he would win.

"Hohoho… that is something that Konoemon would be the perfect person to tell you that", answered Jiraya, though the perverted smile put Naruto on the edge.

"Fine", said Naruto and went onto hug the three.

"Take care, Naru-chan." "Do your best Otōto." "Make me proud gaki."

"I will take care and do my best, baa-chan and nee-chan…" said Naruto as he waved at the two

"… And what the hell do you mean by make you proud, Ero-sennin-jiji?" asked Naruto as he glared at Jiraya along with Tsunade.

But before the grandmother-grandson duo drop hell on the grandfather, a seal array activated beneath their feet indicating that it was time for Naruto's departure. With final hugs to the trio who then stepped out of the seal array, Naruto made the hand seal required to activate the Hiraishin no Jutsu as the jutsu-shiki (technique formula) which marked the destination was already sent to Konoemon to see that Naruto's inclusion in the mission was kept secret until the time was right.

"See you later, baa-chan, Ero-jii-chan and nee-chan!"

With that said Uzumaki Naruto disappeared in a yellow flash.

"Damn, somehow only he after Minato learned the secret behind disappearing and reappearing in a yellow flash… that's way cooler than disappearing and reappearing in a cloud of smoke", said Jiraya but instead of an annoyed look his face sported a proud grin.

"Yes that is indeed the truth and I am certain that in a few years he will be able to use the jutsu just like Minato did…" said Tsunade also sporting a proud smile on her face.

Suddenly Tsunade's face turned serious as she spoke in a serious tone, "Now that the first part of the plan has gone smoothly, it is time to implement the big plan. It is time the people of Konoha, especially those at higher authorities understand what the Shodai Hokage dreamed for Konoha and where they have taken it."

"Indeed", replied both Shizune and Jiraya at the same time with seriousness etched on their face and voice.

…_At Mahora in the Dean's office…_

With a yellow flash Uzumaki Naruto appeared in a massive room with the only occupant of the room was a really old man with long white beard and ponytail and massive eyebrows in white clothes.

"Uzumaki Naruto!" asked the old man as he laid his eyes on Naruto.

"Yes", answered Naruto.

"Konoe Konoemon, the Dean of Mahora Academy and leader of Kanto Magic Association?" asked Naruto.

"Yes", answered Konoemon with a smile on his face.

"Good, you arrived on time. The class will start in about two hours… I was told that you have a specific jutsu that will help no one to notice your participation in the mission…" said Konoemon to which he received an affirmative no from Naruto.

"Please demonstrate the jutsu", said Konoemon.

Naruto with a small scowl on his face placed his hands in a unique hand seal which was the mixture of the Tiger and the Bird hand seal. After the smoke of the jutsu cleared, in Naruto's place now stood a girl a couple of inches shorter than Naruto with athletic yet feminine build, fair skin, piercing sky-blue eyes, bright red waist-length hair done in a ponytail and firm C-cup breasts. She currently was wearing an orange tank top with a denim jacket over it and denim short skirt.

"Henge no Jutsu!" asked a confused Konoemon.

"No, it isn't the Henge no Jutsu, but a combination of my unique Henge no Jutsu an Tsunade-baa-Tsunade-sama's jutsu and it cannot be dispelled unless I am out of chakra or I want it to", answered Naruto as he undid the transformation.

"Hohoho… quite an interesting jutsu… and Naruto-kun you don't need to be formal with me, _since you are an unofficial member of an official mission_", said Konoemon with a small smile on his face causing Naruto to relax.

"Do you know what the mission entails, Naruto-kun?" asked Konoemon to which he received an affirmative nod.

"Were you briefed about the magical society of our world?" Konoemon asked again to which he again received an affirmative nod.

"Any questions?" asked Konoemon.

"Why use a girl form?" asked Naruto with confusion clearly masking his voice.

"Didn't Tsunade-kun or Jiraya-kun tell you about it?" asked Konoemon with a raised eyebrow.

"No. They said that you would be the one to clarify about it", answered Naruto as he became more confused.

"That was very sly of those two…" said Konoemon with a small laugh as he then continued "… To simply put it Naruto-kun, Mahora Academy is an All Girls School."

There was a silence for two minutes after those words left the mouth of Konoemon as Naruto was completely shell shocked in his place as his mind tried to figure out his current situation. Finally when his mind was able to understand his situation, he understood the parting words of Jiraya and his mind completely froze. It took another fifteen minutes to finally completely calm down and focus on the mission and for the next half an hour Konoemon briefed him about the mission and the situation.

"Finally, the most important reason for you to be on the mission… Were you told that you had betrothal contract your parents set up with a few girls of our world too?" asked Konoemon.

"Yes. Tsunade-baa-chan told me about it, but didn't give me the names of the girls", answered Naruto as he had finally came in terms with his future of marrying multiple girls after a long speech about its importance from Tsunade.

"Here are the names and contracts of the girls you are betrothed to…" said Konoemon as he passed a few scrolls to Naruto.

Naruto scanned the documents for the next ten minutes. The documents seemed completely legal with both his parents and the girls' parents' signatures on the documents along with that of the witness from both sides. Most had Tsunade and Jiraya has witness, but one of them had not only Jiraya and Tsunade but also the Sandaime's signature and stamp on it.

"Is there no way out of this?" asked Naruto who was still looking at the documents in hand.

"No. Those are magically binding documents", answered Konoemon.

"I see… Is this…?" asked Naruto as he passed one of the documents to Konoemon.

"Yes", answered Konoemon with a small smile on his face as he looked at the document.

For the next ten minutes the two went onto discuss of how Naruto were too approach the girls and finally it was decided that he would meet the girls after his first mission – the Kyoto trip.

"It is almost time for you to get ready classes", said Konoemon as he looked at the cloak in his room.

Konoemon pressed a buzzer calling for his secretary. Before the door of the room could open Naruto transformed back into the girl form that he was going to assume while he stayed as a student of Mahora. As the door opened, in walked a woman in her mid-late twenties with sandy reddish-pink hair and a massive bust which Naruto was certain was only a few centimeters smaller than Tsunade.

"Is that the last new student you spoke of Dean-sama?" asked Shizuna as her eyes laid upon girl-Naruto.

"Yes. I would like you to give her the supplies that were arranged for her", said Konoemon to which he received a nod.

As Shizuna and girl-Naruto were about to leave when girl-Naruto turned to look back at Konoemon from the door and asked, "Is there any way I can receive some info on my _classmates_?"

Konoemon understood that the classmates Naruto mentioned were the ninjas that were assigned for this mission. He thought of it for a few minutes and then finally removed a big book from his desk and handed it to girl-Naruto.

"Hope this can help you", said Konoemon.

"Thank you", said girl-Naruto.

…_Half an hour later…_

Girl-Naruto stood outside of class 3A waiting for Shizuna-sensei to summon her inside to introduce her to the class. He was already dressed up in the standard Mahora junior school girl's uniform and all stuffs required for the class was packed in the handbag. From what he heard from Shizuna in the last half an hour, he learned that class 3A was filled with eccentric idiots. That thought was solidified when he heard the class enthusiastic shout of attending another year of school along with their greeting of welcome for the class teacher (After all he was never one for academics). At least he was not the only one who shared that thought as the face of the girls next to him showed that they shared his exact thoughts.

Speaking of girls standing next to him, it was hard for him to keep his calm and not curse his lady luck. Out of the six girls standing next to him, five were girls who he was already friends/acquaintance with, though he had no knowledge of. Thinking about the unknown girl, Tsunade had told him that of the six on the mission two were not shinobi of Konoha. So taking that into account and one of the girls was also not a shinobi of Konoha, the sixth girl certainly would be a shinobi of another hidden village. Luckily for him, none of the girls had caught onto his jutsu and was unlikely to catch on since it was the advance version of Oiroke no Jutsu and Tsunade's jutsu which made her look younger. Luckily for him none of the girls had seemed to approach him, instead seemed comfortable surveying him.

Finally the couple of minutes of waiting which to Naruto seemed like eternity did Shizuna appeared outside and ushered all the six of them inside. The moment he entered inside he had to force a smile on his face as he felt it difficult to ignore the stares of all the girls in the class along with the small boy on him. From the looks the girls were giving the other six it was clear that they had already been acquitted with the girls.

Finally one by one the others started their introduction.

The first to introduce herself was the one with sandy blonde hair done in four ponytails and dark green eyes.

"Watashi no namae ha Sabaku Temari desu. Hajimemashite", the now named Temari said to the class after she wrote her name on the blackboard.

'Isn't she couple of years older for the class' thought Naruto, but quickly put it aside seeing that the class seemed to have no age limit.

The next was the girl who had done her dark brown hair in Chinese-style buns on either side of her head and dark brown eyes following the lead of Temari (writing her name on the blackboard and next introducing herself).

"Watashi no namae ha Takahashi Tenten desu. Hajimemashite", said the now named Tenten.

'It's the first time I heard Tenten's surname' thought Naruto.

The next to follow Tenten as she wrote her name on the blackboard was the girl with shoulder-length pin hair and green eyes.

"Watashi no namae ha Haruno Sakura desu. Hajimemashite", said the now named Sakura in a polite tone.

'The short hair suits her good… but she looked way better in long hair' thought Naruto as he looked at his childhood crush.

The next to follow Sakura was the girl with a blonde hair gathered in a ponytail with bangs covering the right side of her face and blue eyes.

"Watashi no namae ha Yamanaka Ino desu. Hajimemashite", said the now named Ino in a cheerful tone.

'The past two years seemed to have been good for her if her cheerfulness and figure is taken into consideration… I just hope I got to her on the diet issue' thought Naruto.

The next one to walk to the blackboard was the girl with waist-length dark blue hair which had a hime-style haircut framing her forehead and shoulder-length strands framing her face and white eyes with a tinge of lavender.

"Watashi no namae ha Hyuuga Hinata desu. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu", said the now named Hinata with a small bow and a polite tone.

'She seems so different from the girl from the Chuunin exams. It was really tough to get around her confidence issues during out training sessions after the exams, but now I can feel confidence radiating of her… Her long hair adds to her beauty…' thought Naruto with a small smile on his face '… Also that slender and curvaceous frame of hers… and those big busts… I wonder how big they have grown over the past two years… I wonder… STOP IT NARUTO, YOU ARE WALKING ON ERO-JII-CHAN'S PATH!'

Somehow he was able to get a grip of his thoughts as he pushed all those perverted thoughts about his best friend aside and watched the last girl walk at the blackboard. This was the one that Naruto was most eager to know about, not because of her curvaceous frame, but because the girl seemed completely out of place as she only seemed comfortable in talking with the Hyuuga heiress and to some extent the Sand princess. The said girl had short black hair and pupil less pink eyes which made him wonder as to whether she had a dōjutsu kekkei genkai.

"Watashi no namae ha Ishida Kurotsuchi desu. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu", said the now named Kurotsuchi in a polite tone which indicated that she was too raised in royalty like Hinata and Temari.

'Kurotsuchi – that is a very uncommon name, but I bet I have heard of it somewhere. As for her surname Ishida… The Ishida clan… wait isn't that a clan from… but that means that Kurotsuchi comes from… wait Ishida Kurotsuchi, that's… surely Tsunade-baa-chan wouldn't… the granddaughter of the Sandaime Tsuchikage…' Naruto's thought completely froze at that moment.

A small tug on his shoulder unfroze his mind. The one to tug his shoulder was Shizuna who had a small smile on her face as she motioned him to introduce himself. She whispered a few words of encouragement in his ears to which he nodded and walked towards the blackboard to write down his name. After writing down the name given to his current form and then faced the class filled with girls. Just like Shizuna, it seemed that the others also thought his spacing out while he was busy with his thoughts as nervousness. A few of the girls were giggling while they looked at him, though this from the time when he entered the Shinobi Academy at Konoha where he faced a similar situation. Here the giggling of the girls somehow helped in relax as he did feel a bit nervous of being a part of an all girls' school while faking himself as a girl. Finally it was time to put his training with Tsunade-baa-chan after she discovered his Oiroke no Jutsu.

"Kon'nichiwa! Yuki Mai desu! Yoroshiku onegaishimasu!" exclaimed she-Naruto in a cheerful tone as she sported a huge grin on his/her face.

And as it was with Naruto, his cheerfulness was infectious and this was class 3A – the most eccentric class in the entire Mahora.

"Koso!" Most of the girls of 3A shouted in chorus welcoming the seven new entries to their class.

The next few minutes went by with all the girls making seating arrangements for the seven new girls. Naruto found himself sitting in the backseat with a girl with orange hair tied in a ponytail, reddish-orange eyes and wearing big round glasses. He watched with a twitching eyebrow as the red-head child – of whom he had a suspicion that he resembled of someone he recently met – introduce himself.

"Um… I'm now the formal homeroom teacher of third year, class A. My name is Negi Springfield. I'll be your homeroom teacher from here until March next year. It will be a pleasure to teach you all."

The next resounding response to Negi's speech from the girls threatened Naruto's eardrums. But amidst all the yelling he learned a couple of things. First and foremost was of whom the kid reminded him of as the child's name and looks confirmed to Naruto that he was the son of Nagi Springfield. He was told by Tsunade and Jiraya of the man who happened to be his godfather along with information on his godmother too and was given a photo of both the people. Second was that a few of the girls in the class had eyes on the child teacher which sent shivers down his spine.

But above all one question zoomed in his mind as he turned to the girl sitting next to him and asked, "Is he serious?"

He watched as the girl's eyes widen behind the glasses and an expression which depicted as if she received her Christmas presents in advance. But she quickly schooled her features to her normal uncaring one which indicated to him that the girl hid behind a mask.

"Unfortunately, Yes", replied the girl in an annoyed tone as she looked at the class.

He really felt like banging his head at this. He understood that there existed child prodigies and maybe Negi was one, but giving a child the responsibility of an entire class of teenage girls was completely idiotic.

As the class progressed, he was surprised by the teaching ability of Negi which was better than he originally thought, but still the boy had a long way to go to be a really good teacher. It also favored Negi since most of the class seemed affectionate towards the child teacher. Suddenly he felt someone stare at him and he turn towards the source of it to find one of the youngest girl in the class with long blonde hair and blue eyes staring at him. He found the stare was filled with curiosity and a hint of surprise. When blue met blue, both stared into each other's eyes for a few second after which he gave her his best foxy grin causing her eyes to widen and avert eye contact and go on to original job of scaring the hell out of the child teacher.

He easily identified the girl from the information Tsunade and Jiraya had given him about the few important people in this world who were important people in his parent's life and his parent's photo album. As he try to focus back on the teaching of the child teacher, he wondered how he was going to leave for the next year or two of the mission.

Though unknown to him a pair of white eyes saw the foxy grin on his now she-face causing her eyes to widen, because she would never forget that grin even after not seeing the person for the past two years.

…**Chapter End…**

Some translations according to wikibooks:

Hajimemashite = How do you do/Pleased to meet you.

Yoroshiku onegaishimasu = Nice to meet you (lit. "Please be good (to me)").

Koso = Likewise (lit. "This side for sure (who should say so)").

Translations according to Google Translator:

Kon'nichiwa = Hello.

Watashi no namae ha - - desu = My name is - -.

Translation according to :

Yuki Mai desu = I am Yuki Mai.

_As always I am open for suggestions, not only for the pairings but some good ideas on the upcoming arcs. Though the first chapter is only about 4000-4500 words, the next chapters will be close to 10000 words._


End file.
